


The Child

by FireAlphaWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf
Summary: I have a competition at my school called Ghouls &  Ghosts.And its a horror?And the maximum words are 500....I suck at horror so expect no gore?





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> 497 words.... i just grazed the maximum word limit!!!!  
> :D

You heard your footsteps echo in the now empty judgement hall a skeleton head lay a few feet in front of you on the floor. Taking steps forward with one final step you crushed the skull with a sickening crack in to dust. A satisfied smirk crawled its way onto your face, you finally defeated him.  
You looked at the heart shaped locket that rested on your chest, the dust covered clothes you wore didn’t matter to you as you reached the end of the hall, you turned on the heels of your feet towards the doorway out and sighed. Looking at it, it was covered with thick vines that stretched from one side to the other covering the whole doorway. Luckily you have the knife with you.  
When you finally got past all the vines that covered your exit you took a right turn only to be hit with the smell, a familiar sent of buttercup. You reached the middle of the corridor before you were presented with a choice to keep going or go into the room that the sent seemed to come from.  
Deciding to keep going before the scent of the strangely sweet buttercups overwhelmed you. Soon enough you reached the end of the corridor. There was a doorway in front of you, a dimly lit room was on the other end. The smell of the buttercups disappeared and was replaced with a strong rotting smell that invaded your nostrils as you stepped into the room, everything went darker as your eyes adjusted to the dark room.  
You looked around frightened, trying to find the source of the stench. Blindly walking forwards, you hit your foot on something hard and hollow. You were curious of what it is, to satisfy your curiosity you leaned forward and felt the cold and hard wood beneath your fingers…  
It was a coffin. It had a cartoon shaped heart engraved in the centre of the lid underneath the heart, was your name. Too, engraved. In a hurry you pushed the coffin lid off to look inside. Empty. Falling backwards onto your backside, you quickly got up. And ran. You ran like you have never before out of the room, down the corridor and into the nearest room.  
The smell of the buttercups was the strongest here. The room’s walls were made of stone pillars the floor was a field of buttercups, two piles of dust lay on the floor. One of the piles was massively larger and had a crown sitting on it, while the other had a flower crown woven of buttercups.  
A person stood there, they were exactly the same height as you same hairstyle but their blood red eyes were staring at you, they gripped a knife in hand. It was covered with fresh blood that dripped onto the ground.  
Suddenly everything went dark, you felt something sharp slice at your chest. Something was dripping and soaking into your clothes, this was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm, this is supposed to be horror but nothing here.... ;-;  
> i will be in the last place i bet X'D


End file.
